Gold Dress
by sh0w-me-the-stars
Summary: Effie likes to dress up, and Haymitch likes to see it.


Effie bent over and pulled the material of her dress into place around her shoes, shooting upright the second she heard a whistle from behind her.

Tonight she was wearing a carefully chosen gold dress that clung to her body and effortlessly pooled out at the bottom in a way that looked like liquid gold. It wasn't a _normal_ Capitol dress, it wasn't even in a style that was fashionable- but she adored it. She also knew Haymitch would too. _But he probably would never notice_ , she thought to herself, slightly disappointed even though she would never admit it.

She stopped for a moment, her breath catching and her heart pounding. That whistle and display of bad manners could only be from one person at that party.

All night her dress had been grabbing the attention of everyone and so far she'd spent most of her night politely declining offerings of 'companionship' from countless Capitol men and women who had approached her. She was flattered, of course, but it didn't mean anything. She didn't want _their_ attention or love. Tonight, she wasn't even bothered by the extra attention the press were giving her. Still she smiled for their photos, playing the perfect escort doll like she always had been. Though no matter how much she tried to distract herself from thinking about Haymitch, she couldn't quite cease to be disappointed that he hadn't noticed her- even when she walked past him earlier swaying her hips _(Though she did not know that he only was not looking at her when she was looking at him. He loved how it frustrated her. How she would wrinkle her nose and sigh each time she thought she had failed to get his attention. It was cute.)_

Now, she figured, she wouldn't have to burden herself with that thought any more. She knew _it could only be Haymitch_ standing behind her whistling, presenting his terrible manners and most likely staring at her ass.

She turned around teasingly slowly with her eyes narrowed and a smirk playing on her lips. She wanted to look serious, to not have the smirk- but Haymitch did that to her. She never could quite stop smiling when he was around. 'You know, its very rude to whistle at a lady.' she said in a tone that was supposed to sound displeased but had a undeniable flirtatiousness to it. Haymitch took a step forward with a smirk, not even trying to hide that he was checking her out. She watched his grey eyes trail up and down her body, feeling a shiver stretch down her spine and goosebumps spike her skin. It took all she had not to grab his shirt and kiss him messily until she couldn't breathe, _even in the middle of the party._

'Well, sweetheart, I guess I just like what I see.' he said, leaning closer to her face and lowering his voice. He knew what a scandal it would be if someone heard what he was saying, if the Capitol found out about them. It would make Effie the perfect pressure point and it hurt _too much_ to imagine what life without her would be like. Though in the moment he didn't allow himself to dragged into the endless fear the capitol lulled him into. Instead, the moment was spared for Effie and her endless beauty.

It was true though- tonight she looked absolutely breathtaking. From his natural place at the bar he'd been transfixed on her all night-he couldn't help it, she looked _so different_ from everyone else. So simply perfect. Something akin to jealousy had been brewing inside him as he watched all of the citizens of the Capitol feast there eyes on her too. _She was his_ , he'd thought from over the edge of his glass of whiskey. He hated watching other people looking at her the way only he should. Still, even he couldn't work out how she was just _so fucking beautiful_ so it was no wonder those other mindless Capitols had been in awe at her seductive appearance too.

He was so lost in his own fantasies that he had failed to notice Effie strutting away, looking over her shoulder teasingly. Now far enough away that to catch up with her he needed to jog to reach her, Effie let out a unexpected laugh when she saw him run as it was so uncharacteristic of him.  
'So Haymitch,you whistle at me like a dog but then act like a dog running after a bone when I leave you alone to _drool_ in your thoughts?' She teased. 'There's plenty of other people here that would appreciate my company more. You really don't do talking, do you?'

'Well, I have at least 9 different idea's of what we could do instead, sweetheart.' He growled in a way that he knew she'd shiver at. He smirked- he knew she was playing with him and he should have hated it, but he so desperately wanted her. He wanted to hear her scream.


End file.
